Emmet’s Diary (From Undar)
by MysterionWaifu
Summary: I got the idea from @howdy-i-am-a-cowboy on Tumblr! It's a short segment of diary entries if Emmet had a diary and was able to write in Undar. This has some bad language so, fair warning.


Day 2: Undar of the Dryar system

Hello, Diary!

It's me, Emmet! Now, I seem to have gotten into a bit of a pickle. I'm glad you were in my pocket so I could write this down!

I'm kinda stuck in this weird place called Undar, I think I heard that it was in the Dryar system.

Hey, but I shouldn't worry! I know Lucy and the others are coming for me! In the meantime, I have you.

When Lucy comes do you think she'll give me a BIG hug?! I would love a hug from her right now!

Hopefully by now, Lucy is showing that meanie general what for, I know she can save herself and everyone.

I'll be waiting, Lucy! Love you~!

~ Emmet 3

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Day 8: Still here, but optimistic.

Hey Diary!

So uh, it's definitely been over a week right? I really do hope Lucy is okay. I really miss her.

I know she's coming! It just might take a bit longer than I expected, but that's okay! I know she's trying her hardest.

Lucy will still come in the end, with all our friends.

I tried calling out for them today, but no one seemed to hear me.

I think I see them in the distance though. Lucy looks like she got a new hair color, it's strange, but I'll admit...cute!

And that...girl, Bianca they call her.

She seems to like playing and being with them, I haven't seen her brother around for a while. Maybe he's finally growing up...or maybe he hasn't recovered well from their last fight

Whatever the case may be, I'm still waiting for Lucy!

I love you so so so much, Luce! ~

~ Emmet, just missing Lucy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Day 25: Hey...um...

Diary, Hello.

I saw Lucy clear as day, in the distance.

She looked so happy, and all our friends were there too.

I wish I could be happy like that...

I mean, I'm still happy! Of course I'm still happy! Lucy is coming for me.

I looks like she made up and everyone is happy...unless, no, it couldn't be some kind of brainwashing could it?

I mean...Lucy did change her hair, her clothes, she's even in a band now from what I can see.

No.

I'm sure everything is alright and they're still thinking of me.

It's taking a long time though, it's been a month or so.

Again, I tried calling out, but no one seemed to hear me.

I'm just...really lonely. I miss them so much.

Let's just hope that...they don't take much longer.

~ Emmet...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Day 47: ...

Hey uh, Diary.

I don't know what to say. I'm still here, in Undar.

The winds are kinda getting to me now, they're actually kinda scary sounding.

No...I have to stay brave, and smile for Lucy! Haha...But, she sure is having fun without me.

Maybe...she...

Oh, I've been thinking a lot...about what they used to tell me in Apocalypseburg. Lucy told me too.

That I needed to grow up, and change with the times.

I'll be tough!

Lucy, when you come save me, I'll be the toughest guy ever! I'll make you proud I promise!

...

Is that why you're not coming for me? Are you mad at me because I haven't changed?

Oh, Lucy. I'm sorry. I promise I'll try my best, just please...I'm still waiting.

~ Emmet. Kinda down.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Day 139: Okay...

Diary, what did I do wrong? They should here by now, right?

Are they mad at me? Is Lucy mad at me?

I want to tell her I'm sorry but...I can't move from this place.

Lucy! Can you hear me out there?! I've been calling you all day!

Lucy please...I love you. I miss you so much, I just...I'm sorry.

No, I can't be sad. It's just taking a long time. Lucy still cares, everyone still cares. I know they do.

Lucy, can you hurry up maybe? I'm getting REALLY lonely. Please? Thank you?

I'll be tough! I promise!

~ Emmet, Your special best friend.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Day ???: Should I even care?

I lost track of the days already...

Been well over a year, still nothing.

Lucy, I'm sorry. I know you're mad...but I know you still care. You have to! Lucy...please...

I know I'm not tough enough...

I know I'm weak...

Pathetic...

Worthless...

I realize that now. I'm just...nothing.

I can finally be something of you come back for me! I promise!

Maybe I should have been better prepared before coming to save you...that was my mistake, I'm sorry.

I hope that even if you're having so much fun...you're still thinking about me.

~ Emmet, but tougher. I swear.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Day: 731

Hey...Diary.

Happy new year...I watched Christmas pass by...again.

My friends seemed to be having fun. Lucy did too.

I saw this guy with her...you think she has a new boyfriend?

He's tougher than me, right?

Poor, soft Emmet. All alone because he wasn't tough enough. He's worthless.

I uh...

I wanna punch him so hard. I wanna...break something. I wanna see it explode into pieces! Can I just move to do that?!

Can I please move?!

I don't wanna live like this anymore!

If I could just die I would!

...

Gotta go...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Day: 879

Diary...

I've been thinking, maybe no one cares.

That's the only reason they never came back right?

They don't care.

I bet they never cared. They hated me to begin with.

They never liked me. Lucy never loved me.

I'm nothing. I know that now.

I was once the special, but that doesn't matter anymore. We're long past that.

I think I overheard Finn talking to his mom about college courses.

Growing up already huh?

That's my boy...not that he remembers I was his favorite anyway.

I look back and remember when I was happy, with Lucy and the others. When everything seemed so dark and depressing, I was always smiling

I can't...remember what that feels like.

I'm kind of...forgetting things.

Diary, you remember how happy I was right? What was it like? Did it feel...nice? Did my energy annoy you like it did everyone else? Well...at least I still have you.

You haven't forgotten me like the others, and I'm...I'm sorry for all the tear stains on your papers. I'm trying to be tough and not cry so much.

You still care. You listen.

I have the strength to say goodbye this time so...bye. I'll write in you later.

~ Emmet, I think.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Day: ??? (Lost track again)

Hey, it's been over three years I think.

It's still the same...Lucy and the others having fun. Without me.

There's no way they're coming back. What's the point in even calling for them anymore?

I'm not even sad anymore...I'm more like...angry.

I'm angry at them because they don't care. They never cared, and I realize that now.

They're dirty, good for nothing pieces of shit.

...

I'm sorry, it's not like me to curse, but I'm angry.

I've never been so mad before.

I want them to just...pay for forgetting me here. These years of suffering...I think they changed me. I don't feel like myself anymore...I only have memories to go off of but...I don't exactly remember the feelings within them.

The emotions in those memories have faded. I don't remember anything else but...sadness, anger.

I'm tired of being here. I want to move. It's just really hard.

They're not coming for me because they fucking hate me.

They think I'm a worthless piece of fucking shit.

It's about time I at least try to take matters into my own hands.

I'll even eventually manage to get out of here, all by myself.

I need a plan for when I get out of here though.

I have all the time in the world to think. Until then, know now that they mean nothing to me anymore.

They said I was nothing, well you know what?

When I get out of here, I'll be everything.

Just you watch.

~ Emmet, though...I really hate that name right now.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Day: ???

I fucking hate her.

She doesn't fucking care.

I fucking hate her.

She doesn't fucking care.

I fucking hate her.

She doesn't fucking care.

I fucking hate her.

She doesn't fucking care.

I FUCKING HATE ALL OF THEM!

They'll pay for not coming back for me! You hear me?! They'll all fucking pay!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Day: ??? (4-5ish years)

Diary! Heya!

You know what's totally rad?! I actually started to move a bit on my own. Pretty cool huh?

I'm actually starting to feel better about myself. I'm a changed man. I realized how the universe really works!

I made up my mind. I'll definitely get out of here, and when I do, everyone will know what it was like for me. To be alone and forgotten.

Hahaha. ~

I've also been thinking about changing outfits when I get out of here.

Orange really won't suit me anymore. Not to mention the silver part of my vest is wrecked.

I'm thinking...hmm, I heard Finn keeps extra pieces somewhere.

Something blue would be cool. Blue is a nice change. If you invert orange it's blue anyway so, let's aim for that!

Hell, maybe I'll change my identity all together. Into someone better, someone cooler!

I'm no longer nothing.

I'm everything! Everything everyone wanted me to be!

I'm grown up, tough, strong. What's not to love?

Maybe...I'll even get a new name! A cool one!

~ Emmet?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Day ???: I finally feel...good again.

Heya! Now get this, after a while of thinking. I had the perfect plan.

I'm going back in time! I know, sounds crazy, but it's true!

I'm currently writing this on my own ship, The Rexcelsior!

Oh yeah! My new name is Radical Emmet Xtreme.

Rex.

Rex Dangervest!

Like it? Thanks! I do to.

Now, I'm going to go back in time, save myself, and from there...I can end their world. All of that happiness I witnessed...it will never exist, because I destroyed it.

The only person I can trust to go along with his plan is myself, so that's exactly who I'll use.

The old me was so easy to manipulate, haha, this is gonna be fun!

Let's hope this ends in a total success!

It's my chance to make them all pay, even if it hasn't happened yet. They'd still forget me.

I'm doing this, as the new me, and no one can stop me.

After all this time I just needed to realize how stupid I used to be, believing that everyone cared and that they were coming for me.

What a fucking loser I was.

My name is on the front of this diary, but...I don't think you'd mind if I changed it, right?

Yeah, that'll be fine. I'm not Emmet anymore anyway.

~ Rex Dangervest


End file.
